


Love Me

by thebangtanaesthetic



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Dancer Jeon Jungkook, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Makeup, Makeup Sex, One-Sided Relationship, Overstimulation, Top Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebangtanaesthetic/pseuds/thebangtanaesthetic
Summary: A rocky relationship with Jungkook makes Taehyung question everything. However, he soon realizes that not everything was as it seemed.





	Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Underage: Jungkook is seventeen in this one-shot.
> 
> Other than that, there are no other warnings.
> 
> Enjoy!

The music was blaring as Taehyung sat unusually still on the couch, his hands wrapped around a half-empty bottle of soju. As he scanned the room, he saw his friends dancing around the room, trying to not stumble over the plastic cups, garbage, or crumbs on the floor. He watched as his Seokjin gracefully twirled Jisoo to the beat of the music. His eyes wandered over to Namjoon who was making out with Jennie in the corner of the room. His attention was called to Lalisa and Hoseok who were dancing sensually in the middle of the room. Yoongi and Jimin were seated at the bar engaged in a conversation with Chaeyoung—probably talking about music, as Yoongi and Chaeyoung were gifted artists. Taehyung let out another sigh before tipping his head back and taking another gulp of the soju.

The burning sensation from the alcohol was disappearing with each successive sip of the soju. Taehyung couldn't help but feel jealousy clawing at his insides. He watched enviously as Namjoon wrapped his arms around Jennie and pulled her closer to her for more sloppy kisses. His stare, as focused and cold as it was, had no effect on the two lovers. Taehyung's heart pumped faster as he watched the situation grow more intense. It wasn't until he tried to take another sip of his soju that he realized he was out of alcohol. He cursed under his breath and rose from the couch. He dragged himself to the kitchen, past the bar, with the empty soju bottle dangling from his fingers.

In the kitchen, Taehyung tossed the bottle into the trash and shuffled his feet over to the refrigerator. He bent down and searched the shelves for fresh bottle of soju. Lazily pulling the last bottle toward him, he closed the door and popped the bottle open. As soon as he opened it, he leaned against the counter and continued to drink. The kitchen was devoid of any other human being. It suited him. He didn't want to be out in the living room where his friends and their girlfriends were. Despite having downed two bottles of soju, a mote of hope glimmered in his heart and he reached into his back pocket. He quickly scanned the last conversation he had with his boyfriend. _He promised..._

**Taehyung** : U coming or not?

For whatever reason, Taehyung seldom saw his boyfriend face-to-face. However, he always seemed to get ahold of him over text. He set his phone down beside him and watched as the grey thought bubble appeared in the bottom left-hand corner.

**Jungkook** : Uh...sorry. I got caught up with something.

Taehyung removed the bottle from his lips as soon as he saw the message appear on his screen. He set his bottle down onto the counter, almost slamming it, and snatched his phone.

**Taehyung** : WTH?! U said u were coming this time.

**Jungkook** : I'm sorry...

**Jungkook** : Can I make it up 2 u somehow?

Taehyung paused. He let out a growl as he re-read the text messages. He tossed his phone aside and stared up at the ceiling. He tried to breathe, but sobs began to wrack his body. So many bottled up emotions seemed to be exploding all at the same time. It was too much for Taehyung to handle as he fell to the ground and began to hit the floor with his hands repeatedly. Jungkook seemed like more of a ghost than a boyfriend. It pained Taehyung to call the younger his boyfriend. It infuriated him when he's asked whether or not Jungkook is his boyfriend. Their whole relationship seemed fake and Taehyung wanted something real.

The hinges creaked as Jimin stepped into the kitchen. Taehyung couldn't care less if anyone saw him balled up crying on the floor. He held his head in his hands, fingers tangled in tufts of his hair. Jimin took a seat next to Taehyung on the floor and wrapped his arm around his friend. With Jimin's soothing presence, Taehyung eventually began to settle down, and tried to blame his emotional outburst on the alcohol.

"Tae, what's going on?" Jimin asked softly.

"It's stupid," Taehyung muttered.

"I don't care. It's making you upset and I'm not gonna stand for that."

"It's Jungkook. He didn't show up. _Again_."

Jimin sighed. Ever since Taehyung first laid eyes on Jungkook at the dance studio Jimin worked at, he was totally entranced by his beauty. Before then, Taehyung was adamant that he was straight, but that moment completely changed his life. Jungkook was merely seventeen at the time and had never dabbled in any kind of romance before. What happened to their relationship was pretty strange. Almost immediately after Jungkook and Taehyung announced that they were together, Jungkook pulled out of dance class. His presence in their lives completely halted and soon, he had completely disappeared. It had been two months since Jungkook disappeared. Since then, they had seen him on a couple occasions, but not long enough to establish any memories.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Jimin suggested. "I still have his address and stuff from dance studio files."

"Oh God, now!" Taehyung lightly chuckled. "If anything, I would have to do that myself."

"What are you thinking of? Breaking up with him?"

"Well, what else would I do? I'm so done with this shit."

"I think you're being a bit impulsive. I mean, you haven't even really tried to talk through this with him."

"Yeah, but there's no point. He obviously doesn't want to be with me," Taehyung groaned.

"Did he tell you that?" Jimin asked. Taehyung reluctantly shook his head. "See? I think you should see him in person and try to talk to him. I know Jungkook. He's so passionate about everything he does. There must be something bothering him."

Taehyung sat in silence, letting Jimin's words sink in. As he thought about the pros and cons of this plan, he realized that the worse that could happen is that Jungkook wants to break up. While that would certainly sting, Taehyung just wanted to clear up this mess with Jungkook. After finalizing the plan, Jimin searched through his contacts and gave Taehyung Jungkook's address.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Taehyung stood on the sidewalk staring at the wrecked building that was supposed to be Jungkook's house. The curtains were pulled so that no ray of light could penetrate the house. The door seemed to be hanging at an odd angle. Taehyung wasn't even sure if it was completely closed. He glanced down at his phone to check the address one more time. Unfortunately, all of the numbers seemed to add up and he checked the street sign once more. As he surveyed the rest of the neighborhood, Taehyung realized it didn't really matter if he was one house off. The whole neighborhood seemed pretty sketchy and decrepit. After he took a deep breath, he stepped up to the front door and pressed lightly on the doorbell, scared that he would break it if he pressed too hard.

He took a step backward and took another moment to look around. The garbage can in the garage was overflowing. It looked like the trash hadn't been taken out for a month. After a few minutes, no one seemed to answer. He walked to a nearby window and tried to peek in. Unfortunately, he couldn't see anything through the dark curtains. As he looked back at the door, he realized that the door was left open. Before taking a step forward, Taehyung looked around once more. Not a soul was present. He rested his hand on the handle of the door and opened the door.

As soon as he stepped into the house, the intense smell of alcohol swept over him. He looked around and saw that the inside of the house was a complete pigsty. Clothes were tossed everywhere. Trash littered the kitchen floor from where he could see. A cluster of three beer bottles were pushed into the corner of the stairs. On top of all of that, dust layered every piece of furniture. Taehyung felt nauseous from the alcohol, as he was still recovering from his hangover, and only felt more uneasy as he stared at the crumpled clothes and trash around the house. He just wanted to see if Jungkook was home.

"Jungkook!" Taehyung shouted, trying to hold back the urge to throw up. "Jungkook are you home? It's Taehyung."

Suddenly, a small noise sounded from upstairs. It sounded something like a gasp or a sharp inhale. Whatever it was, it was enough for Taehyung to continue to wander upstairs. He stepped over the glass bottles, then maneuvered around the dirty laundry, and proceeded to ascend the stairs. As he made it to the top floor, he noticed that part of the railing was broken. A wooden post had completely snapped in half. Taehyung hesitated for a moment and then continued on his search for Jungkook.

"T-taehyung?" a voice stuttered from behind him.

Taehyung examined Jungkook. He looked like he was in the same condition as his house. He was dressed in an oversized and ratty black hoody and sweats. The hood was up and created shadows on Jungkook's face. Nonetheless, Jungkook looked about the same as when Taehyung first saw him. He was about the same height, and muscular. But for some reason, Jungkook seemed smaller than normal.

"How did you get here? How did you find me?" Jungkook asked quietly.

"We need to talk," Taehyung simply said.

Jungkook nodded his head and brought Taehyung into his bedroom. He closed his door and the two boys took a seat on Jungkook's bed. To his surprise, Jungkook's room seemed substantially cleaner and in better shape than the rest of the house. Taehyung remembered how Jungkook always said his parents were gone often for work. He just hoped that Jungkook was telling the truth when he said that."

"Listen, I know I've been terrible to you," Jungkook admitted. "And I'm sorry. I don't really know what to do to make it up to you. I don't think I really can actually..."

"Just answer this for me: do you genuinely like me? Like, this relationship actually means something to you?" Taehyung asked.

"Of course!" Jungkook said without hesitation. "I really want us to be together. But if you don't want to, I completely understand."

"No, I want this to work! But, if we both want this, then we have to put in the time and stuff."

Jungkook nodded and apologized once more. Taehyung pulled Jungkook in for a hug. Before they pulled around, Taehyung initiated a kiss. Jungkook seemed a bit surprised, but wasn't complaining. He looked into Taehyung's eyes and then reciprocated by kissing back. Suddenly, they were making out and Taehyung ran his hands all over Jungkook. He began to push Jungkook down onto the bed so that he was on top. Jungkook wrapped his hands around Taehyung's neck and began to tug at the loose t-shirt Taehyung had thrown on. Taking note of Jungkook's body language, Taehyung slipped out of his shirt and returned to kissing. While doing so, he began to pull on Jungkook's hoodie, not wanting to be the only one shirtless. However, he seemed to be having some issues, but didn't want to break away from Jungkook who was moaning into the kiss.

After a few more seconds of struggling, Taehyung pulled away to just pull off the damn hoodie. However, as he broke away from Jungkook and saw his boyfriend's chest, he saw a huge bruise covering the younger's entire right side. Hints of blue, black, and yellow tainted his typically tan skin. Everything suddenly stopped. Jungkook immediately pulled down on the hoodie to recover his chest and sat up on his bed, distancing himself from Taehyung. He pulled his knees up to his chest and looked away from Taehyung.

"Jungkook...," Taehyung said, at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry," Jungkook murmured at the brink of tears.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry. I should've told you. I just...I didn't think you would want me. I'm ugly and...a burden..."

"Of course I still want you," Taehyung said and began to crawl back on top of Jungkook. "I care so much about you. I don't care if you have bruises on your body. I care about your wellbeing. I love you regardless of these bruises. And if you're being hurt, I'll protect you."

Jungkook was so grateful for Taehyung. He sniffed and stared up into Taehyung's eyes, smiling. Then he pulled down on Taehyung's neck to continue their kiss. Eventually, the hoodie came off along with the rest of their clothes. Taehyung kissed every inch of Jungkook to show him how beautiful he was. By the end of the foreplay, Jungkook was a moaning mess. His dick was hard, dripping with precum, and begging for release. Taehyung grabbed the lube from Jungkook's nightstand. He inserted a finger and continued to kiss Jungkook. Eventually, he put in another finger which almost threw Jungkook over the edge.

"Oh my God!" Jungkook threw his head back.

Taehyung continued to kiss a trail down Jungkook's stomach, his own cock becoming uncomfortably hard.

"T-taehyung, just fuck me!" Jungkook panted. "I...I won't be able to last."

Taehyung pulled his fingers out and began to thrust into Jungkook. Jungkook wrapped his hands around Taehyung's back as he gasped from Taehyung's size. Taehyung leaned down and gave Jungkook another kiss. Then he began to move, forcing more moans out of Jungkook's lips. Each successive movement became more pleasurable to Jungkook. Suddenly, his back began to arch as Taehyung began to quicken his pace. Both of them began to let out wanton moans as heat built up in their stomachs. Taehyung shifted a little and began to hit Jungkook's prostate straight on. The younger screamed and closed his eyes.

"Ah! It's too m-much!" he shouted.

With one final snap of his hips, Jungkook began to coat both of their stomachs with his cum. It wasn't too long before Taehyung reached his climax and filled Jungkook with his seed. The silent house was now filled with their lewd pants. Taehyung collapsed beside Jungkook and tried to catch his breath. He looked over at Jungkook, whose eyes were closed, completely blissed out. Taehyung reached for some tissues from the nightstand and cleaned up Jungkook, then himself. Afterward, he lain back down on the bed and watched over Jungkook protectively. Taehyung carded his hands through some of Jungkook's hair, careful to not wake the younger. He snuggled closely to Jungkook's head and examined his boyfriends' bruise once more. He frowned at the sight of it.

"I'm going to protect you, Jungkook," Taehyung whispered. "One day, you're going to be safe."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This was my first time writing any kind of smut, so I apologize if that was cringey! This is a one-shot, so I don't plan on writing any other chapters related to this. Let me know what you think in the comments. I could always use some constructive criticism!
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> ~ thebangtanaesthetic


End file.
